Swimming Lessons!
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Views into Gene and Jimmy's everyday life. Prior to the anime series. Second chapter is Jimmy Wants a Pet?
1. Default Chapter

Swimming Lessons

Swimming Lessons

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first OLS fic I'm writing. It's about, what else? Swimming lessons for Jimmy-kun! This takes place before OLS just in case if anyone is wondering, where Jim is seven and Gene sixteen years old. Let's see, now, this fic is dedicated to my new pal I chatted online with, Quatrina Raberba! Hope you enjoy this fic!

Rating: G

Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own any of the OLS characters though I wish, like many others. So, don't sue k? Good /\\^__^//\

~*~*~*~*

"I'm not going to ask again…" 

"No."

"Come on Jim."

"No."

"Jim! It'll be good for you to get out. You're always on that laptop of yours!"

"No."

"Jim, you're coming whether you like it or not!"

"No."

"Oh come on! I've been here for over an hour!"

"No."

"Can you at least open the door?"

"No."

"Jim…"

"No."

The ruby head teenager groaned and slammed his fist on the wooden door once again, getting only a muffled yet audible 'no' from his young companion. He sighed and ruffled his hair with a gloved hand and leaned against the near by wall. Gene Starwind had been trying to convince his young partner, James Hawking, whom he called Jim, to go swimming with him in a public indoor pool that had just opened, yet he received a response that left him bewildered and completely clueless. As soon as Gene had asked his partnered to join him, Jim's sapphire eyes widened and he dashed quickly to his room and locked it, stunning his partner. Gene had then rushed to Jim's room immediately and was now trying to persuade Jim to open the door and come out. Which just exhausted the older teen as small please and demands escaped his lips, his fist pounding against the doorframe to no avail...again.

"Ugh! Jim…this is getting *really* annoying. Open the door! Please?" Gene's dark blue eyes burned with irritation when his demand was shrugged off with another 'no'. Yet again, Gene spoke up as he tried to unlock the door, which only proved to be no point. Gene then banged his head against the wood that ended up giving him a stingy sensation swelling up. "Itai! Well…that wasn't a good idea." He touched his forehead already feeling a small bump appear.

"No, it wasn't a good idea."

Gene threw his arms in the air with exasperation and heaved. "Jiiiiim! If you don't open the door I'll take away your laptop away! I mean it!" A small gasp was heard and the quiet noise of shuffling of small feet following soon, making Gene smirked.

A small click was heard indicating the door had most likely been unlocked. The door creaked slightly open and dirty blonde hair peeked up followed by the cerulean glints that were now sparkling with concern.

"Well? Can I come in?" A small nod came from the young boy. Gene entered the room and plopped down on Jim's bed where he then spared a questionable glance at his young partner. His eyes fixed its gaze on Jim as the small boy climbed onto the bed next to Gene and snatched his laptop that lay on the counter. As soon as Jim possessed the electronic device in his chubby hands, he clutched it to his chest protectively.

"You're not really going to take my laptop away, are you?" Twinkles of little droplets that gathered in the corner of his wide, sapphire eyes were close to trickling down his fine form. A sight that made Gene chuckle yet made his heart sore as if being tugged at and drowned.

Gene grabbed the small boy into his firm arms, placing Jim on his lap as he tangled the platinum hair. "Aaaww, no I'm not. I was just joking with you buddy!"

Jim shook his head in protest and yanked back to lock eyes with his mentor. "You lied to me! You tricked me just so that you could get in!…Baka…" Jim raised a small fist and slugged Gene on the shoulder harshly yet gently due to the lack of strength he owned compared to Gene.

Gene only laughed heartily as Jim's punch connected softly with his shoulder. "Of course!" He playfully slapped his partners back and spoke, trying to keep his laughter under control. "Awww, I know you didn't mean that. Anyway, since I'm here now let's get some stuff and let's go to the pool!"

He stopped his fits of laughter when he felt the boy stiffen and glance down at the floor trying to contain the pale blush that was tickling his cheeks. Gene blinked raised an eyebrow and tried to lock his eyes with Jim. A small hint of concern for the boy began to bulge up within. "Oi…what's the matter?"

"Well uh…" Jim hesitated for a few moments and eventually mumbled something that Gene was unable to comprehend which only urged Gene to become perplexed and his burden rage expanded.

"Jim I can't understand what you're saying. Speak up." He patiently lingered for some sort of response while Jim stood silent. He then snapped into full attention when Jim spoke in a clear and gentle voice.

"…I don't know how to swim." The boy waited for a response but instead heard a snort followed by small chuckles erupting from his partner. "Oi! It's NOT funny!"

"I know…but…but…I….ahahahahahahaha." Gene broke into a huge fit of hysterical laughter while his young companion turned crimson and fumed into his face.

"I said it's not funny!" Jim had now leapt of Gene's lap and had set his laptop down again. His hands were placed on his hips a look of pure annoyance and humiliation crossed his adorable features face still flushing brightly. However, it didn't seem to affect Gene as he was now grasping his stomach still roaring with laughter that echoed throughout the small dorm.

"Aniki!" 

Gene slightly calmed down and sat up straight looking at the angered Jim. He watched Jim cross his arms and huffed. After a few moments of silence that swirled around the two figures, Gene broke into loud laughter again, which annoyed Jim to the fullest.

"Hey! Cut that out! Stop laughing!" A small pout flew out of Jim's lips as he clenched his fist and tackled his laughing comrade down roughly. Jim regained his position and was now sitting on top of Gene, yet was wrestled back in return. He tried to struggle free out of Gene's hold only to be slung over a strong shoulder and hoisted out the door.

"Waaa!! Leggo!! Come on Aniki! Let go!!!" The young boy kicked and shook his arms and legs violently trying to hit a weak point on his smirking friend but found none. His please were continued to be ignored while Gene hurried downstairs snickering at Jim's failing attempts to get free.

"Now, now James. You're going to be a good boy and listen to what I have to say ok?"

"No!"

Gene snickered again. "Ok, if that's how you want to act." He shifted Jim so that the boy was practically slipping off of him and the boy began to shriek and whimper.

"Ahhh! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

"Not until you listen." He shoved Jim closer towards the hard surface trying to prove his point. 

"Waaa! Ok! Just pull me uuupppp!" 

"Good." With the flick of a wrist, Jim was hauled back up coming face to face with a smug looking Gene. "Now, sit here while I go get some stuff." Jim was quickly placed on the couch while Gene dashed back upstairs again.

While Jim sulked and was about to have a vein explode, Gene was preparing a few materials that he would need all the while, small snickers erupting. Jim sighed and cocked his head running a hand through his blonde hair. He spun around and crawled to his knees, arms dangling over the edge of the black furniture, to watch his partner pacing around gathering materials. He watched with boredom Gene grabbed a bag after a few minutes and slung it over his shoulder then slid down the railing of the stairs.

"Ok, let's go!" With his unoccupied arm, Gene scooped Jim up carrying him like a sack of potatoes, ignoring the cries and blows from the boy.

"Where are we going?!"

Gene only grinned as he flung the door open and sauntered out. "Swimming!"

Jim continued to stir but he managed to turn a little to face Gene, who was showing no mercy. His eyes blinked. "Heeeellooo? Have you forgotten? I can't swim!" His anger boiled when Gene just winked down at him.

"All kids need to know how to swim! Soooo, I'm gonna teach you!" Jim's blood ran out cold and his eyes widened. The simple statement Gene made him squeal and advance his struggles with screams and cruel blows that seemed to have no affect on his comrade. Gene resumed his walking towards the vehicle roaring with laughter and finding the amusing words his partner howled interesting. 

"No! Put me down now! Aniki~~! I don't want YOU to teach me! Aniki! Nooooooooo!!"

~*~*~*~

Gene had managed to dim his laughter down and had completed parking their car close by the pool. Annoyance was not the expectation he was hoping for when they had arrived, yet someone thought differently which really blazed Gene within. The tortures of standing in the heat were dancing upon his skin burning his exposed flesh that was not embraced by his white shirt or jeans. Over half an hour has he been here pleading for the suffering to end. Now, the teenager groaned and clobbered his fist against the passenger side and glowered at his opponent pleading once more. 

"Jim…get out of the car."

"No."

"Jim! It's REALLY hot out here and I'm burning!"

"That's your own problem." Jim crossed his arms and glared at his partner. Gene hunched his shoulders and huffed. He had gotten out of the car when they parked, carelessly leaving the keys in when he was heading for the trunk. Jim immediately took the advantage and locked all the doors leaving Gene shocked and angered outside in the brutal summer sun. By now, they were starting to get over the odd stares people spared them while their little argument continued.

"Well…aren't you hot? If we get in the pool we'll be a lot cooler!" 

Jim cupped his hands behind his head and leaned backwards closing his eyes, obviously relaxing and enjoying the shortness of Gene's temper. "I don't know about you, but I got air conditioning in here. So there." 

"…Why you little…" Gene paused bluntly and thought. He grinned and waved his arms at his sidekick. His voice gleefully was perking up with the fullest of amusement. "Too bad James…that the car is about to run out of gas remember? So you know what that means? No gas, no air conditioning!"

Jim's eyes snapped open instantly and he shot a horrified look at Gene. "Wha…?" His wide eyes scanned to look at how much gas was left and he panicked. His fists curled up and he pouted.

"So I guess you have no choice now but to-oof!" Gene grimaced painfully and clawed at his bruised faced. Jim had slashed off Gene's sentence by flinging the door open on his pal's face causing giggles to emerge from the small boy.

"Oh…gosh… Jim! That *hurt*!"

"Serves you right you jerk." 

"…I'm gonna make you pay for that." Gene quickly slung the bag that laid in the back seat and once again, bailed Jim into his arms while he walked towards the gate and through it. Shrieks flickered through the air of a small boy pleading and threatening. 

"Noooo!! Let goooooooo!"

~*~*~*~

Gene contently skimmed around the indoor pool and grinned with admiration and satisfaction of the neatness. Though mainly he was gaping at a certain woman that giggled and brushed her golden hair back swaying down to her exposed waist and emerald eyes sparkling with joy. She was wearing a light jade bikini and kept winking or sparing shy glances at Gene. Jim was becoming enraged at the fact Gene was occupied with a female while he was *still* carrying Jim under his arm. Jim sighed and raised a slender arm sending a powerful boy to his aniki's stomach causing Gene to bend over.

"Hey! I'm not dead down here you know?"

"Sheesh Jim! Can't I have a little fun? Here. Take these and change." Gene set Jim down and tossed him some swim shorts. After the smaller figure caught them lazily, he dragged Jim to the changing room and gave a harsh push to the boy's back sending him sprawling into a small locker. Gene then shut the curtains and went to the locker next to his partner and changed.

Not long after, Gene came out wearing his scarlet swim shorts with a jade towel hanging around his shoulder. He slowly walked up to the locker Jim was occupying.

"You done yet Jim? Jim-" Gene stopped abruptly his jaw dropped. He snickered and then cracked up laughing. There, standing with his arms crossed, was Jim, in a bright pink swimsuit. Actually, it began to match the pale crimson shade tinting his cheeks showing the humiliation he was in.

"Why did you give me PINK Aniki?! And a girl's swimming outfit?!" Jim growled trying to contain his anger from blazing.

"I…hahahahaha...I didn't!" Gene's laughter faded slightly as Jim ran up to him and kicked him roughly. "Ow! Hey! Don't blame me! I gave you blue ones!"

Jim's eyes softened and he looked at Gene with teary eyes. "You…didn't?" Jim's blush deepened. A small squeal was heard and the two partners both cocked their head to the side to see a little girl rushing towards Jim, running as fast as her small legs could sustain her.

"Moooooomy! This boy has my swimsuit!" Jim could only flush deeper and sweatdrop as Gene cracked up and ruffled his companion's hair. 

"It seems that we got the wrong swimsuits mixed up!" More laughter filled the air from a teenage boy and the soft threats from a very scarlet boy wearing a pink bathing suit.

~*~*~*

"Ok. Now that we got the right bathing suits, we're going to begin the swimming lessons!" Gene stood at the edge of the large pool with Jim by his side inspecting the droplets that splashed into the air when a splash was created.

Jim squirmed and placed a small foot in the water and withdrew it instantly shuddering. "It's cold!" Gene only shook his head.

"Well duh! It's not like a bath Jim."

Jim glowered back at his partner. "I know that! Anyway…ack! Hey! You got me wet!" Jim tosses his hands into the air showing the rage that had just exploded. 

Gene popped out of the pool crystal droplets trickling down his fine figure as he watched an upset Jim. "What did you expect when you go to the pool?"

"That's not the point…" Jim put on his puppy eyes and gave a whine that leapt off his tongue. He stepped closer to the pool and watched Gene twirl around splashing.

"Well? Come in Jim! I'm gonna teach you to swim!" A stupid grin crept up Gene's features as his eyes sparkled with glee. He swam to the shallow area and splattered more mists upon the young child.

"Ok! Just stop!" The younger partner remained silent until Gene stopped his attack and let Jim set his arms down, which were shielding his head. The seven-year-old carefully stepped onto the first step and shivered at how freezing the pool was. He then climbed to the next step and yelped due to the strong feeling of icy needles prickling up to his ankles, making the hairs on the back of his neck spring up. "It's cooooold aniki!"

Gene grinned kindly and chuckled. "Well, it's better if you jump in at once so that you get warm faster." He held his arms out offering some aid to his partner who was shivering and chattering his teeth. "Here jump in and pull you up fast so you won't drown."

Jim narrowed his eyes and spared him a questioning glance. His arms tightly wrapped around himself. "Well…"

Gene gave a small look of hurt and disgust. "What? You think I'm gonna let my own partner drown? Of course not!" He held his arms out further trying to make his suggestion, hoping Jim would accept.

"Hmm…ok. But you have to *promise* not to try and drown me!" Jim received an irritated groan along with Gene rolling his eyes.

"Yes!"

Jim hesitated but willingly gave up and dunked his body under the hostile water. As soon as he entered, Gene reached out and took a firm hold of Jim's arm hauling his younger partner back towards the surface for oxygen. The teenager held on to Jim while the boy took small gasp, allowing air to fill his lungs.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Gene beamed as Jim stared upwards with crystal eyes sparing him a displeasing look. 

"Whatever. Just hurry up and teach me, I ain't got all day you know." Jim's face brought out a scowl as the boy shook his head spraying droplets of icy prickles onto his friend. The boy's eyes blinked and a small hand brushed away the leeks of chlorine that stung his fragile eyes.

"Hey, quite that!" Gene, too, gained a stingy sensation in his dark eyes and rubbed them making them heal. "Ok, let's start. First lesson, never drink the water nor breathe it." Gene gave a look, which indicated his satisfaction of his use of words and lesson. Jim could only sigh and dunked his partner's head into the pool, holding onto the thickness of red hair tightly preventing Jim from slipping.

"Well only an idiot would do that! I'm not *that* inexperienced aniki!"

Being surprised by the swift action, Gene was unprepared to feel the freezing waters embracing him thus causing him to breathe in the water. Gene gagged and sputtered as he breathed in air again as soon as reaching the surface. A few moments of coughing and hacking passed by when Jim calmly spoke up, amusement hiding within. "I rest my case." A smirk tugged at the end of his lips.

"Hey…that…was su…such a…cheap shot! Wait a minute…are…are you call…calling me…an idiot?!" Gene uttered as more coughs spat out of his mouth while his partnered kept smirking.

~*~*~*~

"Now, let's try kicking in water. Hang onto the edge and kick your legs hard. Ok?" Blonde hair ruffled showing a small nod from Jim. Gene inspected carefully that Jim had taken a firm grip on the edge and that the boy wouldn't slip. After affirming his survey, Gene gently removed his hands that held Jim's thin waist.

  
"You ok?"

"Mm-hmm." Blue eyes appeared and a small smile came from the child, much to Gene's gratification.

Gene spread a charming grin on his face and patted Jim's head. "Ok then, while I go get some food at the snack bar for later, you practice kicking ok? Don't go into the deep end and yell if you need help. And don't talk to strangers!"

Jim waved a hand in a dismissive manner but quickly slipped and grabbed hold of the edge once more, balancing himself once again. "Yeah…I heard you." 

"Ok then. Later." Gene placed his hands on the rim of the pull and yanked himself out onto the warmer surface. He roamed towards the benches were their materials were sprawled out and snatched his towel. Gene watched his young partner struggle to keep balance while he used the towel to dry the wetness off his fine body. He couldn't help but smile at the precious sight.

He then tossed his towel back onto the bench and searched for his wallet that he had left in his breast pocket. Gene then went along where the snack bar was placed about twenty feet away from him. Again, he glanced back at Jim who seemed to have gotten the hand of balancing. Now, he just needed to know hot to keep it when kicking.

"Jim! Try lifting your legs higher!" Gene called out and watched as Jim took his advice in. He gazed back at Jim making sure he was in no harm and went back towards the snack bar. Once there, Gene noticed the same teen that was winking at him when they arrived. He gave a mischievous grin on his face and stood next to her in the line.

"So…I saw you when I entered today. Very cute."

The girl fixed her verdant eyes on Gene and smiled shyly. "Aa. I remember." A small blush tinted her face making her look even more lovable, in Gene's eyes.

"I'm Gene Starwind." He stuck out a hand towards the girl and smiled widely.

The girl blinked at the hand but eventually accepted it and shook it. "I'm Kikai. Kikai Atono." She flushed brightly when Gene took her hand and gently placed a soft kiss on it.

"Well then, Kikai. Why don't you join me in a swim? Maybe we can even race. Hey, I'll even buy what you want ok?" Gene considered to his new friend. His heart melted when she nodded swaying her gold hair around her darling figure. 

"Well…ok. I'll have a diet Pepsi, please." Gene nodded at her and noticed it was his turn to order. He paid the cashier after he asked for his items and went back to Kikai. He handed Kikai her drink, which she thanked for, and offered his arm to the blonde.

"Well then, let's go to where my stuff is so I can set them down. Then, we can race." She took his arm and gave an approval signal to him.

Gene reached the area where his and Jim's items were scattered and set the items he purchased down. Afterward, Kikai dashed up to him and took his arm leading Gene to the edge on the deeper side of the pool where the race began.

Both swimmers dived into the pool and started racing. Each pushing with strong effort to reach the opposite side before the other does. They both kicked and pierced harshly through the water's pull fighting to win, not willing to fail. Still kicking and paddling, Gene glanced at his opponent noticing she was winning. With a growl, he dived under and shot up trying to catch up.

Not long after, Gene and Kikai were panting for breath when they reached the end of their race. Gene playfully glared at Kikai and pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"You cheated." 

His response was a small giggle and teasing smile. "You're just a sore loser." She placed her hands firmly on the marble floor and extracted herself from the pool into a setting position at the edge, her feet swirling in the water creating small ripples that faded as they drifted farther.

"…Ok, maybe I am." Gene followed her example and tugged himself out. He hesitated but snaked an arm around Kikai's slender shoulders. He grinned widely when she leaned into his touch and sighed happily. He tilted her head so that their breaths were upon the others. Warmth that they both dearly wanted to tender. The softness of their lips closer and closer…

SPLASH!

"Aaahhh! Stop!! Hey!" Shrieks from Kikai and curses from Gene filled the room as the head on collisions of powerful puddles of sprinkles attacked them. Both were becoming horridly drenched from the liquid ammunition that danced on them and carpeted their sight. The two figures were now using their arms to shield themselves…or at least tried to. Their attacker ignored their please of mercy to stop and resumed their fun. Not until Gene yelled an angered demand to stop, did the mighty blows dim and fade away.

The two drenched figures glared at whomever dared to interrupt them. However, they gaped at their enemy with astonishment. A small boy clenched the side of the pool and was grinning innocently at them. Dirty platinum hair, immersed in perspiration and dampness, swung over ocean blue eyes. Despite the angelic face the boy masked, an evil glint shone in the depths of his eyes. Gene could only spit bitterly at the boy.

"Jim!"

Another innocent look. "…Oops?"

~*~*~*~

"Come on aniki. It's not that bad! You should be thankful I didn't make her dump you."

"She DID dump me, Jim." 

"Oh yeah…my bad."

"…"

Jim groaned again and leaned against the edge of the pool next to his aniki. Gene's arms were propped up on the floor where he laid his head in to rest staring forward, averting his gaze from his young partner. While Gene had gone to the snack bar, Jim had gained full balance and control over his body, which now allowed him to swim a little. And after Jim's attack and Kikai finding out about that Jim was in the care of Gene, she had left and stomped off back to her area, leaving Gene heartbroken.

"You know…ignoring me doesn't really help."

"It makes me feel better."

"How can not talking to me make you feel better?"

"…"

Jim crossed his arms and snorted. A look of disgust on his delightful face. "You're no fun." He sighed and looked back at Gene who now shot him a warning look. Something about that look made Jim get a chill prickling down his spine. He shrugged it off and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true you know." Gene's arms fell down limp towards his side. Jim's interest grew yet a pint of nervousness swelled up within, yet he wasn't going to admit it to himself. Though now he began to worry when Gene smirked mischievously and started to advance on the boy.

"I'll show you fun…" A faint whisper that came from Gene's lips flickered quickly around Jim, who now began to staggered backward away from his captor. 

"Why…are you looking at me like that?…aniki?" Jim's eyes were now wide when his back stumbled into the edge. Gene decided to take advantage of this opportunity and pounced on his prey. With a startled cry, Jim dove underneath the water and kicked off away from Gene.

"Oh no you don't!" 

Gene took hold of Jim's ankle and harshly yanked the boy back. As soon as he had a good hold on his captive, Gene raised him high in the air laughing with the fullest of glee. Jim screeched with fear struggling fiercely trying to escape Gene's grasp and the doom of the watery depths. Immediately he began to beg for forgiveness.

" Aniki! Don't do it! I'm sooorry! Nooooo! Don-" Jim was hurled mid-word into the pool falling in with a loud 'splat'. It took Jim a few minutes to regain his wits, but he quickly broke towards the surface, to fill his lungs with air. After much gagging, he growled and his rage blazed like a fire within.

"Alright pal. That does it! This means WAR!" Jim started by harshly attacking his partner into the aqua world. 

"Ack!"

Both wrestled under water and above water, pulling, bopping and splashing at each other trying to over power the other. However, Gene, being older and stronger, had the advantage to take down his young comrade. Jim yelped and dashed for the stairs and onto the hard surface. He swiftly headed for a safer area all the while, Gene hot on the pursuit.

"You're not getting away!"

"Wah! Go away!" 

"I don't think so! You wanted some fun and now you're gonna get it!" Gene got close enough right so he can tackle Jim to the ground. As he leapt, to his shock, Jim dodged and steered in another direction causing Gene to smash into a few people's sections where they had their materials. He staggered but regained footing and chased after a giggling Jim again.

Jim panicked when he saw a birthday party up ahead. He hissed and tried to search another way out. But before he could, Gene had already pounced on him. To make it worse, the floor was saturate with water, thus making the two figures slide downward closer to the tables where the party was being held.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Gene and Jim both screamed at the top of their lungs along with the people that they came in contact with. It wasn't long before…

CRASH

Chairs flew over, tables were tossed, and people were scattered around dodging the collision with the two bodies. Little children screeched in horror while the adults gasped. Ribbons and presents glided into the pool along with snacks and treats that once decorated the room beautifully. Basically, everything was just trashed thanks to two partners.

Jim stood from where his body was sprawled next to Gene and groaned clutching his head. Gene soon followed suit and rubbed his aching shoulder. He growled and tackled Jim again to the ground-causing yelp to emerge from the boy. Just when Jim thought anything couldn't get worse, his eyes widened when he saw an object soar through the air and headed for them.

"Aniki…"

"Don't try pleading out of this one James!"

Blue eyes widened more as the boy tried to slap some sense into his partner. "No, aniki I think…"

SPLAT!

"…"

"…I…tried to warn you…" 

The child broke into a huge fit of giggles escaped him. Gene was now on his hands and knees bent over his partner, still in the same clothing and all. The only difference was that there was a huge cake on his head. And it only took a few seconds for the cake to slowly slip off showing a pissed of Gene underneath. Frosting and red strands of hair mixed around together as Jim scooped a small piece of cake on his finger and licked it off.

"Mmm…vanilla. My favorite!"

~*~Next Day~*~

"I am so sore…"

Gene plopped himself onto the couch and leaned his head in his hand lazily. Jim was typing swiftly away at his laptop in a small chair. Obviously, both had been banned from the pool and were painfully scolded at with mountains of fees for damage. Jim slowly lifted his head from where his eyes were set on hi device to meet Gene's prone body.

"Well I would think so. After, all that happened yesterday, crashing into practically everything." Jim's fingers resumed their dancing on the keys while Gene shot him a glance.

"Ch' if you didn't push me."

A glare was spared at Gene by blue eyes. "Don't start that again aniki! I already told you I was sorry ok?"

"…Humph." Gene shut his eyes and crumbled completely on the couch with a deep sigh. He placed an arm over his face and spoke up in a faint tone. "And I was dumped…by a hot chick."

Jim tucked his laptop under his arm securely after snapping it close and pranced towards his older partner. Once there, he set his electronic device on the coffee table and peered over Gene. Gene's dark blue/gray eyes blinked up to fix on sapphire ones, shining joy and mischief. "What?"

"Well, I thought for a while last night and decided to make it up to you. After all, you're my aniki." Jim glomped his partner and gave him a tight hug. Gene blinked and tensed as Jim's small arms wrapped around his neck. He gave a weak smile and patted Jim's head.

"Uh…right." Gene pried Jim's fingers off him and placed the boy down on the ground again. "So, what is this surprise you got for me?" Gene cocked his head and raised an eyebrow when his partnered giggled softly. He was about to question what was so humorous when a knock at the door distracted him.

"I'll get it." Gene stood up from where he laid and wandered towards the door. A gloved hand turned the knob and creaked the door open only to see a familiar face.

"Wel-Kikai?"

Surely, his female friend was standing there with a small smile on her delicate lips. She was now wearing a pair of jeans and a loose green shirt, matching her emerald eyes and blonde hair that was hung in a ponytail. She hesitated but eventually spoke up.

"Uh…hi, Gene. Um…I wanted to apologize for being rude to yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten all upset over that little incident. Anyway, I just came by to say sorry and ask if you wanted to go out somewhere…"

Gene's eyes sparkled and a grin replaced his sorrowful frown. "Of course! I'm not angry with you at all! Where would you like to go? When?" He anxiously asked inviting her in.

Jim looked up from his spot and waved at Kikai. "Hiya! Glad to see that you could make it!" She waved back cheerfully and grinned widely.

"No problem. So, let's go now."

"Right! Come on aniki!" Jim bounced around his companion and took an arm while Kikai grabbed another. Both began to drag him towards the door until Jim abruptly stopped.

"Wait…he needs to be blindfolded. He can't see where we're taking him." Kikai nodded and watched Jim dash to grab a piece of cloth. He tugged on Gene's shirt indicating for him to bend down so that Jim could place the cloth over Gene's eyes.

"Ok, can you see anything?"

"No…Jim what's all this abou…"

Jim yanked at Gene sending him sprawling to his feet again along with Kikai aiding him. "No time for chit chat, we got to go! Hurry, hurry!" Both towed Gene out the door and into Kikai's navy car that was just parked outside.

~*~*~*~

"Ok, move a little faster. You're not going to bump into anything. Good!" 

Jim lead his partner to a specific point, urging him to quicken his pace with Kikai at Gene's other side. Gene sighed and began to slowly hasten his movements. It was not long after when he was hauled to a stop and the arms that held him were removed.

"Guys? You there?" Small whispers and snickers were heard as a response. Gene's curiosity began to flame more. "Guys?"

"Don't worry we're here." Jim spun Gene around and gave permission for Gene to remove his blindfold.

Gene untied the knot in the back and slipped the cloth off. He noticed to blurry figures and it took a second for his vision to clear. His eyes widened. Both Jim and Kikai had somehow managed to change into their swimming suits and were standing in front of Gene with evil smiles creeping up their faces.

"…I don't get it…why are you guys wearing your swimming outfits?"

Jim shook his head and pointed behind Gene. The teen blinked but obeyed and turned around carefully only for his eyebrows to raise higher. Behind him lied a large body of chlorine water.

"I…don't get it…" Gene stared blankly back at his friends and cocked his head with a questioning glance. He began to panic when the two forms advance on his defenseless body. "Guys?"

Jim quietly spoke, with a deadly tone of pure mischief. "Well, aniki, I thought that I should repay you for the work you did of teaching me to swim."

Gene's heart raced and pumped harshly against his ribs. "Wh-what about Kikai?" The female teen smirked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a swimming coach. Jim and I thought you could use a few pointers.." Another evil glint appeared in Kikai's eyes much like Jim's, to Gene's horror. Not only the fact that he was scared stiff on having no clue what sort of twisted and terrible plot they had in store for him, but the fact that if he was still wearing his clothing while they were in their swimming outfits, which made Gene uncomfortable. 

"What…exactly are you guys planning to do?" The two figures could only smirk more wickedly, still gaining on Gene.

Gene's mind raced when he felt two pairs of hands hurl him into the watery depths below, only hearing the faint voice of Jim wailing with laughter.

"It's swimming lessons for you! First lesson, always think before you do your actions, because the other person will retaliate on you when you least expect it!"

~*~*~Owarii~*~*~

Author's Note: Ne, did you guys like it? Wah! It was my first OLS fic so be gentle! Um…r&r please. Arigatou! 


	2. Jimmy Wants a Pet?

Jimmy Wants a Pet?

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: Well, after 'Swimming Lessons' I continued this! ^_^

~*~*~*~

Jim gave a small yawn as he stared boringly at the ceiling to his and Gene's so-called 'room'. Again, Gene was probably out on a date with Kikai, strutting off, leaving Jim alone with no companion.

"I wish I had some sort of friend. I have nothing to DO! I've already checked to see if there were any calls for a job, and I've even cleaned and cooked!" shouted Jim at emptiness, jerking his body so that he lied on his stomach. He began pondering for an idea to meet a boy around his age to become friends with. Though he doubt any friendship would last…

Just then, the sound of the door shutting and closing brought Jim slightly into the arms of reality. Apparently, though, Jim didn't really care if Gene had arrived. He was probably going to go to sleep on the bed beside Jim, anyway.

The muffled shuffle of footsteps grew louder as they went upstairs and reached the top room where the two slept in the night.

Gene smiled tiredly and greeted Jim. "Hey, Jimmy boy. How was your day?"

Jim turned his head a little to face his Aniki and began to say, "Well, it was…"

"Mine was fabulous!" interrupted Gene, quite rudely. "Kikai is so sweet! I'm still surprised she forgave me! We went to the pool again, went for a movie, had dinner, then watched the sunset…"

The boy could only groan as he slapped a pillow over his head, trying to ignore Gene's irritating ranting. Just as quickly, he felt Gene rip the pillow off his head, revealing his dirty-blonde hair and an angered expression in his deep blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Jim?"

Jim sighed and turned over, not wanting to face Gene. "Like you would care," he snapped almost too coldly.

Gene was slightly taken back but kept a smile. "Awww, is Jimmy sad and lonely? Do you need a hug? Or perhaps a tickle attack!" Gene jabbed his fingers into Jim's thin ribs, making the boy squeal and giggle fiercely. 

"Aniki! He-aaaahhhahaa! Stop! Ani-haha!" Jim managed to escape his partner's attacks and smacked him back with a pillow. 

Gene laughed and watched the little boy try to dust himself off and regain his breath. "So," he began. "What really is bothering ya? I promise I'll listen."

Jim thought it over for a moment, considering Gene's kindness. He shrugged and said, "I'm lonely."

There was an awkward silence in the room, making Jim become very uncomfortable and causing him to fidget with his socks. Gene was blinking at him with a peculiar look on his narrow face. 

The older one suddenly blurted out, "That's it?"

Jim stared at Gene. "Er…Yeah."

"Oh. Well, you've got me! You're problem is solved!" cried Gene, beginning to get up. 

Before he could leave though, Jim quickly snatched his arm and yanked him back down with all the strength his seven-year-old body could possess.

Gene stumbled down onto the matters again and watched the boy cling to him desperately. The adorable yet evil look the boy shot him was beginning to frighten Gene.

Jim sniffled and crawled into Gene's lap, looking into Gene's eyes. He made a whimpering sound and whined, "Anikiiiiii…"

"Oh no…What is it?"

"I know that you do care, but you're never around to talk to me! That's why I have an even better idea!" squealed Jim, poking Gene's nose playfully.

Gene's eye twitched. "What?"

Jim batted hi eyelashes and asked, "Do you love meee, Aniki?"

Immediately, Gene's eyes widened at the odd question. It was simple, yet difficult to answer. "Er…In what way?"

"What? Eww!" barked Jim, slapping Gene's arm softly. "Not _that_ way you-Uh…I mean, my dear Aniki. I meant as in would you die for me because I'm like your brother."

Gene sweatdropped. "I knew that! Er…yeah. Yes, I do."

"Good! And because you love me you wouldn't want to see me lonely, right?" asked Jim, batting his thick eyelashes once again.

"Um, yeah."

Jim's eyes sparkled with happiness as he bounced off of Gene's lap and began snatching for his shoes to slip on. "I knew you would say yes, Aniki!"

Gene blinked. Then, he blinked again and scratched his head. "Yes to what?"

"You're getting me a pet!"

~*~*~*~

"Aniki! Come on! I swear, if you don't come in I'll get someone else to buy it for me!" threatened Jim, angrily glaring at Gene, who was standing beside the entrance to the pet shop, not entering.

Gene snorted and said bitterly, "I change my mind. I don't want a filthy creature in my home. If you want to ask someone else, then why don't you?"

"I pay the rent, Aniki!"

"So?"

"Fine!" cried Jim, beginning to stomp off. He pierced through the thick crowds, fuming with hurt and rage at once. He refused to turn back to see Gene, who probably lost his view already by the tall people around him. As he grew closer to where the restaurants lied, he spotted a rather nice looking man, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking impatient. 

Jim squinted his eyes and noticed who the man was. He grinned evilly. _This should get Aniki._ "Fred!" The man looked up and smirked at the boy.

"Hi James! How are you?" asked Fred, as Jim approached him. Truthfully, the man frightened him, but it would pay off.

Jim shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was suppose to meet a client, but, apparently, he's late. I was about to leave," he said, playing with his ear. "How has Gene been?"

__

Perfect timing, thought Jim, pouting on a sorrowful expression. He sniffled and looked up at Fred. "Aniki doesn't love me, Fred!" he wailed and buried his face in the man's legs. 

Fred's face softened as he stroked the boy's messy hair gently. "Aww, what happened, James?"

__

He's touching my hair! Ewww! I'm going to take a good bath when I get home. Jim sniffled and forced tears to trickle rapidly down his small face. "He…He doesn't care if I'm lonely or not! I asked him for a pet and he said no because he doesn't love me!"

Fred winced as the boy began sobbing harshly. He bent down and hauled Jim up into his arms, smiling gently. 

"It's okay," he said. "Gene is a hot-head at times. But don't forget James, _I like_ _you_."

The way Fred had expressed those last three words made Jim's stomach turn unpleasantly. He pushed the feeling away and wrapped his arms around Fred's neck and pretended to cry on the man's shoulder. 

Fred continued. "And because I _like_ you, I'll buy you a pet myself!" Jim shot his head up, a wide grin replacing his frown.

"Really?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure!"

Jim squealed with delight and thought to himself, _Aniki's going to go down! _

Fred patted Jim's back and added, "And if he disagrees with you having a pet, I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay!"

With that, Fred carried (much to Jim's discomfort) the boy into the pet shop, before letting him down to roam around the place.

~*~*~*~

Gene ran hand through his red hair with frustration. Jim was no where to be seen! Perhaps he really did go and find someone to buy him that pathetic pet.

"Hmmm, I guess I should just go to the pet shop and see if he's there," he thought aloud, heading towards the shop 'Puppy Love'.

He entered the shop and began heading to the back of the shop, where the canines were held in glass compartments. Not to mention other strange creatures that croaked and screeched as he passed by.

He searched around until he heard a familiar voice perk up.

"Oooh! Look at that one! Isn't it cool?"

Another familiar voice followed the softer one. "Oh, my! It is…different than the others. Are you sure you want a snake? It's rather large, eh? Oh! Be careful!"

Gene thought for a moment trying to remember that rather chirpy voice. His eyes widened rapidly and he dashed to where the voices were. _Fred and Jim!_

He screeched to a halt when he found the two. Jim was lying on his back, one of his elbows supporting him up with a large creature slithering upon him. Fred, as he guessed correctly, was leaning over the boy struggling to disentangle him form the reptile. 

"Fred!" cried Gene. "What the heck is going on here!"

Both Fred and Jim stopped their squirming and looked up to see Gene glaring at the two. But as soon as they stopped their movements, Jim began shrieking again, clutching at the snake that began to squeeze him. 

Fred turned back to Jim and gasped. "Gene!" he breathed out, "I don't think this is the time for chit-chat! Help me get this thing off James!"

Gene reluctantly agreed and easily yanked the beast off his partner's tiny body. He then dropped the slimy reptile back into its container before shutting the lid tightly. 

Jim sighed deeply and stood up with Fred's helping hand. He looked up into his Aniki's angered eyes and let out a whimper.

"Oh no!" said Gene, turning away. "I'm not buying that look! I thought I told you I wasn't going to get you a pet!"

"Of course not, Gene," said Fred, giving a warm grin. "I am."

Gene stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm buying him a pet, since _you_ won't buy it."

Gene immediately took Jim's arm and began dragging him out of the shop. "No way! You're not having a creature in my home! We're leaving!"

Jim shrieked and struggled under Gene's tight grip. "No!" he yelled. "Aniki! It doesn't even belong to you! I want a pet! I want a pet! Fred's gonna get it for me and you can't stop him! Now let me go or I'll scream even louder!"

Gene snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

With no hesitation, Jim sucked in a deep breath of air and prepared to carry out his threat. "**HELP! STRANGER! STRANGER! YOU'RE NOT MY _REAL _DAD, YOU BAD MAN! RAAAAAPE!"**

Both Fred and Gene cringed at the boy's ear-piercing scream that drew unwanted attention. Fred forced a laugh to stay unnoticed as a couple of large men and three women approached Gene as soon as the boy began his screaming. 

One woman raised her purse high above her and smacked Gene's face harshly with a cry. "Unhand him, you pervert!"

Gene grimaced as he rubbed the sore spot on the side of his face. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

Another of the woman kicked him in the shin causing him to cry out from the pain. Taking advantage of Gene's injured state, one of the large men shoved him so that he collided with a nearby wall.

"How dare you!" cried the third woman, who was holding onto Jim protectively. The first woman had begun calling the police with her cell phone.

Gene forced his eyelids to open trying to focus the blurred visions before him. "What are you guys doing?"

"What's the matter, huh?" sneered the second man. "Can't deal with someone bigger than you picking at ya? Well, you better get ready."

The woman who clung to Jim whispered into his ear gently, "Do you have an adult here with you, son? You may want to leave, now."

Jim smiled kindly, met her soft brown eyes, and pointed to where Fred was. "Over there. He's my er…uncle."

"Why didn't he help!"

Jim hesitated for a moment before saying, "He's rather…er…weak."

The woman appeared to buy it as she nodded and allowed Jim to run off to his 'weak uncle'. 

Back to Gene, the two men chuckled evilly and began cracking their knuckles. The first one said, "Until the police arrive, we're going to teach you a lesson, punk; teach you not to mess with little boys like that."

Gene gulped and began cursing as he was dragged out of the large shop. "Oh crap."

~*~*~*~

Jim ran up to Fred and beamed as the man greeted him nervously.

"I didn't actually think you'd call for help," he said with a slightly shocked expression. 

Jim shrugged and replied casually, "Neither did Aniki."

Fred began following Jim as they headed to where the goldfish were held. "You know," he began, "what if he goes to prison?"

"He's been there before. " Jim frowned slightly and paused where the goldfish were. "He can get out."

"Right."

The fish were separated by all sorts of genres. Some were classified under their type or size. Some were placed in huge aquariums while others in single ones. All appeared very fascinating to Jim. Of course, he always liked animals.

Jim placed his hands on the largest aquarium that held numerous types of fish. Gold, large, small, long, red, blue and yellow white, short, and so on. Jim pressed his small face to the glass and breathed. A puff of air fogged the glass and the boy giggled. With his finger, he wrote onto the glass '**JIM WAS HERE**'.

Fred chuckled and poked Jim's shoulder. "Hey, have you picked a pet yet?"

Jim sighed deeply and looked carefully at the fish. "Maybe a fish…"

"A fish?"

"Mmm-hmm." The boy crouched down and stared at the long flat fish in the tank before. He began laughing softly. "These ones look funny!" he exclaimed.

Fred bent down slightly and peered into the glass. He saw flat dark colored fish slowly circling the tank, occasionally stopping to stare, or so it seemed, at the two. "Ooh. Interesting creatures."

"It looks like Aniki after he fell down and smacked his face on the floor!" squealed Jim, standing up.

"Hmm. Well, we don't need two Gene's. Thought I wouldn't mind…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh! Look at those!" Fred pointed and Jim squinted his dark eyes to see brown bumpy like fish swimming on in one of the smaller tanks. 

Jim took a moment to think, but eventually he shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't like it."

"Why?" asked Fred. He had thought those fish were fascinating looking. 

"They look like poop," explained Jim, wrinkling his tiny nose in disgust. "I don't want a pet that looks like dooky."

Fred couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Dooky? All right, all right. Hey! What about a dog then!"

Jim's disgusted look became a happy expression once more. "Okay! They don't look as bad as poop! Too bad that Aniki can't change that."

"James!" Fred laughed again as they went to where the dogs were placed in rings of cages, barking at those who passed by.

Jim drew his hand into one of the holes in the cages and began petting the puppies that were separated from the adults. He giggled when the puppy whimpered and licked his hands. "How cute! They're almost as cute as me!"

Fred smiled evilly behind Jim. "Almost."

Jim turned back and stood up. "Did you say something?"

The man shook his head and patted Jim's head gently. "Nah. So, do you want a dog?"

The boy considered it but first asked, "Do they make dooky?"

"Yes."

Jim made another disgusted look and stuck his tongue out, much to Fred's enjoyment. "That's nasty. I don't want a pet that needs to be cleaned up after."

"James, almost all pets do that."

Jim shrugged and headed to where the rabbits were held. Unfortunately, the clear ring was slightly to high for Jim so Fred had to carry the boy in his arms. Jim reached downward and took on of the smaller rabbits into his hands, caressing its fur.

"Aww, bunnies are so cute."

Fred grinned. "Almost as cute as you, right?"

Jim laughed contently. "Right, almost!" He patted the pure black rabbit once more and laid it back onto the ring patted with cotton. "But I don't want one."

"Why not?" asked Fred, frowning. It was slightly irritating how the boy was taking so long, but Fred enjoyed Jim's company either way.

"Aniki's allergic to bunny rabbits. I don't want him to end up burning it because he can't stop his achoo's."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "His what?"

"Achoo's."

"That's called sneezing."

Jim shrugged and leapt out of the man's arms. "Hey! I know! Lizards!" Before Fred could stop him, the boy sprinted off into a run as fast as his little legs could sustain.

Fred caught up with him quickly by the feline section. The boy was already there, staring at the lizards with great interest.

"A lizard then?"

The boy, again, seemed to consider the possibilities. He watched the lizards to see if they would do any tricks. They stared….and stared….and stared….and oh! It shifted its eyes on Jim….and stared...and stared.

"No," he said at last. "Too boring. But I know what I want!" He sprinted off again.

Fred sighed and decided to just wait until he heard a squeal of joy to find Jim. 1…2…3.

"Eaaaahhh! Kitty cats!"

Fred smiled to himself and found Jim watching the cats in a small playpen. The boy had a great wide in the cats as the meowed affectionately towards him. "I want a cat!" said Jim, picking up a black kitten from the group.

"Really?" asked Fred, watching the small black ball of fur in the boy's palm.

Jim nodded. "Please?"

With a sigh, Fred took one of Jim's hands and they headed towards the counter to buy the kitten.

~*~*~*~

"I'm all alone…There's no one here beside me…."

"Shut up!" cried a guard.

Gene sighed, becoming irritated by his own moaning-like singing just as the guard. It had been a rather difficult day and he was still in jail. He forgot that he had no money to get out of jail. Not to mention that he left all his tools at home. He was going to make Jim pay for this. Steal his laptop for SURE this time. Yeah…a perfect plan. Until then…

"I'm all alone…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the guard again as he opened Gene's cellars. "Now, get out."

Gene blinked, "Excuse me?"

The guard pointed to a shadow in the dark. "He bailed you out."

"Whatever you say, sir!" he cried mockingly. He beamed and flew out of the prison cell to run into a small Jim, who was holding a black bundle in his hands. "What the heck is that?"

Jim grinned and brought the cat close to Gene's face. "It's my new pet!"

Gene growled and crossed his arms, backing away form the creature. "You can't have a pet, Jim."

Instantly, Jim's face grew dark. His voice became disturbingly frightening when he said, "I'll take the money back and put you back in prison.

A curse escaped Gene and he sighed. "Fine. Let's just go."

Jim smiled again as they walked out. He kissed his kitten and sat himself in the passenger seat of his car while Gene started the engine. 

"Where's Fred?"

"He dropped me off at our place. Once I saw you weren't there, we figured you were still in jail. He gave me the money."

Gene cursed again as he started the car. "Great. Now we're in even more debt."

"No," said Jim, still keeping his eyes on his small kitten. "He made me an offer."

"Oh God, you didn't say I'd stay with him again?"

Jim shook his head, his blonde hair shaking over his eyes. "No. He said if I promise to meet him more often when I get older. I thought that was simple enough."

Gene shook his head and laughed. "We'll have to go in debt, instead."

"Why?" asked Jim, looking up at his Aniki.

"Well, you'll understand when you're older."

Jim shrugged and caressed the kitten's fur. For a while, they stayed silent, the roar of car engines ringing in their ear.

"You know what, Aniki?" asked Jim, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

The boy sighed and placed his head back into the soft cushion; his kitten cuddled up in his lap, getting ready for a nap. "Even though I have a kitten, I realize I always had a pet."

Gene raised an eyebrow and turned the car left, in the direction on their home. "Really? What was it?"

Jim yawned and shut his eyes while his kitten purred contently as it slept. "You. That's why I'm naming my cat 'Gene'."

Gene turned his eyes for a second at Jim. He couldn't help but allow a smile to creep on his lips. Perhaps he would end up liking the cat after all.

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^_^ I will probably have another fic after this one. It's just a series of Gene and Jim's life. Like it?


End file.
